


Madness

by daeguskittens



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Kuro Week 2017, Luro, M/M, Madness, Mutual Non-Con, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Teasing, come with me in the luro hell, i'm too tired to find decent tags rip, kuroxlotor, ohmygodsaveme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daeguskittens/pseuds/daeguskittens
Summary: Kuro was pretty famous beyond Galrans, the ‘’Champion’’ never missed a beat. He killed and he won. He conquered the entire Arena and no one of his opponents was able to stand with him: he was fast, rough, as primitive as an animal in captivity, he was pure strength mixed with his blood thirsty.He was a monster.And a monster could be defeated only by another monster.  So it was.





	Madness

**Author's Note:**

> I write this for the first day of Kuro Week 2017! I had to wrote it a bit faster than I thought so if ya find any mistakes let me know! ;;

Fandom: Voltron Legendary Defender  
Pairing: Luro (Lotor/Kuro)  
Prompt: Kuroo Week 2k17 Day 1 (Madness)  
Rating: [R-18] 

MADNESS

“I, I can't get these memories out of my mind  
And some kind of madness has started to evolve  
I, I tried so hard to let you go  
But some kind of madness is swallowing me whole, yeah  
I have finally seen the light  
And I have finally realized  
What you mean  
Oh oh oh  
And now, I need to know is this real love  
Or is it just madness keeping us afloat?  
And when I look back at all the crazy fights we had  
Like some kind of madness  
Was taking control  
Yeah”

It began in the Arena, the place where Galrans enjoyed themselves like humans usually do on Earth with the sport common knows as ‘’wrestling.” Or at least that was what Shiro tried to belief before darkness consumed him, faster than he’d expected.  
Thinking about it, wrestling was about fight on a ring, but that sport Galrans made slave do was nothing alike: that ‘’sport’’ if we can call it like that, looked totally like the ancient Roman gladiator games: fight for your life or die.  
That was they made slave do: fight each other until death, fighting like animals and betting moneys on them as if they were objects.  
Shiro was brave but also young and inexperienced. He fought well the first times considering he had a prosthetic arm to master but as he gained the Galrans interest he also obtained powerful rivals. He wasn’t able to kill them, until darkness took the lead of his heart and he was totally lost in blackness.  
In his silver gaze were no longer reflected any shadow of his soul, neither emotional, sensitive or calming and purifying. The pure silver was covered by a deep yellow filled with negative emotions, his darkest thoughts and being. Pure irrationality, jealousy and deception. He wasn’t ‘’Shiro’’ anymore, he was Kuro, the Champion of the Arena.  
Kuro was pretty famous beyond Galrans, the ‘’Champion’’ never missed a beat. He killed and he won. He conquered the entire Arena and no one of his opponents was able to stand with him: he was fast, rough, as primitive as an animal in captivity, he was pure strength mixed with his blood thirsty.  
He was a monster.  
And a monster could be defeated only by another monster. So it was.  
He enjoyed being there and kill his opponents but the truth was that he was annoyed, they were scared easy bites. Until he crossed the room.  
When he saw him a smirk immediately took place on his lips, it was a while since he’d killed a Galra. He was covered in a tiny suit and a different type of armor plus he was wearing his helmet. He was taller and a way bigger than him but that meant exactly the opposite to him, the thought of killing a decent opponent after so long made his blood runs through his body . When the taller guy removed his helmet, Kuro stared at him: silver hair falling on his back like a waterfall, pale purple smooth skin, fangs and purple eyes contoured by a yellow shade.  
This guy is different.  
Whispers filled the room as the new guest put his helmet on the floor and smiled politely to his opponent: smile was not the right word since he had a sexy, evil grin all over his face but whatever, for Kuro that was a smile.  
“You’re the Champion? You’re smaller than I thought.”  
Kuro snorted “So is your dick,” the purple guy tilted his head in disappointment (or at least that was what Kuro thought) “You just told me that my dick is small, little slut?” at this point the Champion was groaning: nobody ever called him ‘slut’.  
“Yes, it is.”  
Before he could realize it the stranger was right in front of him, he raised him up with one hand pressed on his neck. “Too bad that I’m going to win, because as a prize I’ll rip you apart with my ‘tiny’ dick.” An evil grin that Kuro couldn’t stand any longer; he kicked the guy’s chest and once he was freed by his grip he took the chance to activate his arm and hit him: he cut his cheek and he quickly stepped back.  
“You,” he spit a drool of blood “you’re quite interesting, Champion.” “You’re no match for me, Purple.” Lotor laughed. “You’re so full of yourself,” he stepped closer again but this time he did it slowly, gaze chained to Kuro’s . The tension between them was so much that they almost forgot that they were in the middle of the Arena, under a tones of Galrans wide eyes.  
The said Galrans yelled because they paid to get in and they was not showing anything at all, they wanted blood, so as them.  
Kuro made the first move, running wild into him and raising his right arm, ready to give him a fist that he’d never forget even if the afterlife but, as if Lotor read his moves he quickly blocked him by drawing his sword.  
Kuro groaned and changed his hand, trying to hit him with the left instead but Lotor predicted this move too: he gripped his arm and forced him to kneel on the ground.  
“How many times do you think I watched you, Champion? A lot. I was surprised that a mere weak human was able to kill and conquer this place.”  
Kuro raised his hips and kicked the back of his knee, gaining a few second to get off of his grip.  
“Do you want my autograph, then?”  
The shitty sexy smirk Kuro wore made Lotor’s chest groan; he jumped straight to him and Kuro gladly accepted the challenge: fist against sword.

 

He doesn’t even remember when it was the last time he’d been there. Dark. Cold. He doesn’t mind at all, a beast who knows how to survive like Kuro really doesn’t care about the place or the comfy, expensive privilege Galrans gave at the ‘’Champion.’’  
The fact was that he wasn’t the Champion anymore and that made him crazy. He groaned, he punched the wall and he wanted his revenge.  
“Look at you, Black. A stray angry slut.”  
Kuro tilted his head, burning Lotor’s figure with his gaze.  
“If you’re here to make me thank you for being alive even if I lost, you’re wrong.”  
“At least you could show me some gratitude.”  
“Have I asked to be alive? Here? No. I owe you nothing.” Lotor smirked. “If I thought you owe me something, I’ve left you die in the Arena.”  
He leaned against the door, looking him with a sort of expectant gaze.  
“Then, what do you want?”  
Lotor stepped in the room shutting the door behind, he stopped only when he was staring at the ex-Champion face to face and slammed a hand near his head.  
“It’s time to torn you apart with my dick, Black. You’ll feel how tiny is.”  
Kuro laughed, it was creepy at first but for Lotor it worked like a turn on since the said tiny dick twitched in his pants.  
They were both ready. They both wanted it from the beginning. They fell in a grave filled by madness, where love and affection meant nothing: they wanted to prevail. They wanted sex, power, as the fatal attraction between them pulled them closer as a magnet.  
Kuro arched his back against the wall, raising his knee between Lotor’s legs.  
“Black,” a groan as Lotor’s huge hand pulled his white bang, forcing Kuro to tilt his head back as he took the lead of an hungry kiss. He bit his lower lip with his sharp fangs, blood spits drooling from his mouth but none of them seemed to care: to be honest the taste of his blood was insanely delicious. He pushed his tongue inside his mouth, licking every inch of his inside: the soft walls of his cheeks, the sweet taste of his mouth and a little taste of his throat. Blood mixed with saliva and Kuro groaned directly in his mouth.  
Lotor ripped off that tiny shirt that was mostly like an ugly crop-top and throw it on the cold floor, followed by his sleeve.  
Digits running all over his tiny body (just like, Lotor’s hand entirely covered half of his chest) as nails left scratches all over his upper half, covering his previous scars and torturing his skin as if he was claiming his property.  
Currently that was right. But as Lotor was possessive, Kuro was wild and possessive as well, the Black never liked being dominated. HE was the top.  
He searched the zip of his suit on his back and once he found it he quickly worked to free his huge upper half from the tiny fabric that was covering him, a pleased groan came from his throat when yes, he finally was able to touch his skin.  
It was soft as fur even if he was completely smooth.  
“Black, are you serious?” “About what?” he asked, with saliva drooling from the corner of his mouth when they split apart.  
“You’re going to be fucked, don’t get the wrong idea.” “Never. I’m going to fuck you.”  
Lotor slapped him, turning literally his face on the other side.  
“Show me respect, slave. I’m a Prince after all.”  
Kuro smirked “Prince of Dicks?”  
Lotor chew a bit before he gripped his bang again and pushed his face against the wall.  
“Prince of Galra, you moron. I’m Zarkon’s son,” he bit the tip of his ear playfully teasing him with his fangs “and from now on you’re my slut.”  
Kuro honestly doesn’t gave a fuck if he was a Prince. He should be Zarkon himself but the truth was that Kuro had no fear, no matter who was standing in front of him.  
“I’m not a slut only because a gay prince told me so,” he tried to raise his hips but Lotor’s grip on him was too strong: a hand pushing his face in the wall as the other one firmly held him while he was grinding against him. That tease made Kuro really, really mad. He wasn’t a toy.  
“Go fuck yourself, Silvy.”  
That was too much even for Lotor’s composure. He took the metal handcuffs (the room that was used as Kuro’s bedroom originally was a prison so, as the Prince had planned, there was interesting toys around) and chained his wrists to the cold bricks.  
“Tonight I’m going to fuck your brain out, Black.”  
He put his glove in his mouth to shut him and Kuro’s eyes was never been so wide. For the first time he realized how much he was scared about being dominated but that thought was slowly fading in something else: the joy of being possessed by a man stronger than him. The pleasure of being ordered and forced to do things that he’d never thought were possible. But now, chained to a wall and with a huge dick pressing against his butt he found his pants uncomfortable. He wanted more.  
Lotor ripped his pants and honestly he doesn’t care at all if the other was struggling in his grip, he knew.  
He sensed Kuro’s dirtiest wishes and he knew that he was totally consent to be treated like that. Now both of them were too deep into the madness, into a big black hole of lust, desire and a lot more.  
He held his belt in his right hand, ready to punish the bad boy if necessary.  
“Tell me now, Black. How do you feel?” Kuro shook his head, chewing the glove unable to talk.  
“Oh my, I can’t hear you.”  
And then he hit him. Kuro jolted in response, moaning for the first time and Lotor grinned satisfied.  
“Let me hear your pretty voice.”  
Kuro groaned, pulling his wrists as hard as he can but the handcuffs was too strong.  
“Heh, they were made for Galrans, human cannot compare.”  
So, that was a challenge? Kuro felt his chest pounding furiously as he use his prosthetic arm to broke a handcuff.  
And he did.  
As his right hand was free he quickly cut the other and once both of his arms was freed he tossed away the glove.  
Lotor gasped in surprise and then, he squeezed his buttocks making Kuro moan clearly.  
“Put your hands on the wall, or you will fall.”  
But Kuro obviously doesn’t listen to him at all but, unfortunately for him, Lotor was aware of this and kneeled on the floor, opening his buttocks with his hands as he pushed his tongue into his pink, wet hole.  
Kuro’s moan echoed in the room, it was so desperate that Lotor wondered how much fun probably was tease him until the day after.  
He licked his stretchy and wet hole, pulling and pushing his tongue inside and outside and fucking him hard with his long and raspy tongue.  
“Nh….” Kuro couldn’t stand on his legs any longer and when he finally leaned against the floor to gain more support Lotor rewarded him properly, even if the Black one was keep resisting he knew it was only mere scene in order to satisfy his dirtiest fantasies.  
He switched his tongue with his long index, fingering him and curling the tip only to keep pressing playfully against his prostate. His mouth now sucking his balls and Kuro was a leaking mess.  
“You’ve done this before, ah, Slutty Prince?”  
In response Lotor bit his balls and holy shit Kuro screamed. “Watch your tongue, slut.”  
Now that Lotor was no longer interested in rewarding Kuro he decided to punish him properly.  
“On your knees.”  
“Never.”  
Lotor raised his fist and gripping his throat he forced him down again on the floor, now he was on four.  
“What a good wolf here…”  
Without any warning he took a dildo from only Haggar knew were and put it in him, raw, the only lubrication was made earlier with his tongue. It was his first time but Kuro enjoyed the pleasure, the pain, he smelled sex and he loved it.  
“You---You motherfucker.” “You look so needy and desperate, Black.”  
Lotor giggled a bit, pushing the toy inside him and reaching for the control button.  
Kuro on four with a dildo inside was the most exquisite view he had and when he put a collar on his neck he’d loved that human more than anything.  
Lotor kneeled on the floor right in front of him, their height difference was too obvious but that doesn’t stopped him at all: he pushed down the pants of the bodysuit, the boxers and put his huge cock in Kuro’s mouth.  
“Suck.”  
Kuro tried to lean back but a solid grip in his hair was enough to keep him calm.  
And then, he did. He risked to choke several time as Lotor’s dick was not exactly as tiny as he said earlier. It was a monster, probably as long as his forearm. He closed his eyes and swallowed it in his stretchy throat, trying to not show his urge to deep throat him right now.  
A hand pulled his hair, forcing him to raise his head.  
“Look me in the eyes.”  
A soft shade of blush was covering his cheeks and when he felt the tip of his cock (the tongue wasn’t the only thing like cats, Kuro thought, as his dick hurt so much in his throat.)  
Lotor made a pleased groan as he began to thrust into his mouth, fucking his throat and probably killing the man that never stopped looking into his eyes. Even if with his monster dick in his throat he was challenging him. How brave.  
“You’re so good, yeah, swallow like that. Stick out your tongue and move it.”  
When Kuro obeyed, for the first time without protest Lotor raised his hand and pushed the control button of the dildo that was currently inside his lover, when he began to move he heard clearly Kuro moaning.  
“Mh----Purple. M-mhh…!” “Oh? You don’t remember my name?” he purposely lowered the vibes to make him beg.  
“L-Lotor.” It was a low groan as he refused to admit that he wanted beg for his dick. But his pride was important than sexual urge.”  
“Try again.” A deep thrust in his throat and Kuro held back a bit but the grip of Lotor’s hand between his hair was too strong to be avoided.  
“Prince… Lotor. More.”  
Finally satisfied Lotor throw away the control, freed Kuro’s mouth from his cock and quickly stood up. He didn’t wait for Kuro to stand up, he literally raised him and slammed him into the wall, throwing away the dildo.  
“Raise your right leg.”  
Kuro did, now desperately begging as his leaking cock made him insane.  
Lotor firmly gripped his leg, putting on his chest (as his shoulder was too high) and put his big wet cock in his tiny hole. Kuro moaned, scratching the wall as the pain consumed him. He loved it.  
“Take it all for me.” “Prince…” “You open so nicely for my huge dick, Black.”  
He began to thrust as his free hand slipped between his legs and pumped him so hard that Kuro was now screaming, hoping that nobody was out of his room.  
He slammed his dick into his stomach, Kuro clearly saw the skin on his abdomen reacting at the other’s moves. He fucked his brain out, groaning in his ear and letting his fangs buried in his neck. Blood, sweat, smell of sex and lust, need.  
Kuro screamed again as he came into the Prince’s hand. Lotor came as well, filling his hole with his fluid (it was too much anyway and he watched it cover his buttocks and legs.  
It was too sexy. They both were panting as the floor was covered with their fluids, a bit of blood and semen all over.  
Lotor laid Kuro on the bed, softly pressing a kiss on his forehead after all he loved that man.  
“Anything to say?”  
“You’re dick was tiny.”  
Lotor laughed, they’re challenge was only at his begging but they were slowly burying themselves into a madness. Their own madness. Or maybe, they already were.  
“I can’t wait to fight you again.”  
“Oh yeah, I’m going to fuck you next time.”

 

And the Galrans outside?  
They heard everything.


End file.
